datplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama All-Stars my way
Episodes Heroes vs. Villains *Fourteen of the past contestants return, and are split into two different teams representing their past performances. Gwen is shocked to be a Villain, causing a small quarrel between her and her past enemy, Courtney, who is deemed a hero, which Duncan finds laughable. Zoey later interferes, settling the quarrel. The challenge is announced, and Sam pushes for the Heroes, while Jo pushes for the Villains. Up on the cliff, they have to jump down and reach the key, and Sierra takes an alikening to Mike, which distracts Zoey in the competition. Zoey and Gwen dive for their teams, Zoey to get away from what's happening, and Gwen to prove that she can be Heroic. They both encounter sharks, get their keys, but Gwen gets the head start, leaving Zoey. Once Jo drives her, she realises that she left her behind, but Jo doesn't allow her, stating that she only cares about winning. Both of them get the wrong keys. Lightning and Mike go next, which causes Jo to make an alliance with him, and Sam beguns too puffed out, and struggles pushing Mike. Both get the wrong key. The villains take the lead, as Alejandro comes out of the suit, and Jo drives him with the key back, while Sierra beats up sharks who attacked Mike, and gets her key. The Villainous Vultures win, and the Heroic Hamsters are sent to the elimination ceremony, where someone is voted out for being a slow driver. **'WINNER:' Villainous Vultures **'EXILE:' Lightning **'BOTTOM 2:' Courtney **'ELIMINATED: 'Sam Evil Dread *Zoey begins questioning Sierra about Mike, to which she shows her a bunch of pictures she had of him sleeping, which disturbs both Zoey and Courtney, and Lindsay finds adorable. The Type A mentions that she doesn't want anything to do with the two. The challenge is announced, and Courtney attempts to take control, giving her team unoriginal orders, while Heather and Jo fight for an upsurp of leadership, which their team is annoyed by. Scott attempts to sabotage, but accidentaly hits Mike in the head with a shovel, causing a ruckus to go on in his mind, and his personalities cannot be accessed anymore. Lindsay makes multiple mistakes throughout the challenge, and she and Cameron work together, to which Courtney is annoyed by. Gwen asks Duncan about her villainous act, and he mentions that he loves a bad girl, to which she accidentally whacks her shovel on his foot and turns around, and he is knocked into a mote of crabs accidentally. Lindsay miscounts the amount of puzzle pieces, causing her team to lose the lead, and Cameron struggles with lifting the last piece. Sierra launches it up at her team's Statue of Liberty, but the villains beat them just in time. After a tie in the votes, Cameron decides to eliminate himself as he doesn't need the game anymore, and Courtney is swapped onto the Villains team due to her rude behavior, giving the Heroes a numbers struggle. Scott volunteers himself for the exile, as he needs the invincibility statue. **'WINNER:' Villainous Vultures **'EXILE:' Scott **'BOTTOM 2:' Lindsay **'ELIMINATED: 'Cameron Saving Private Leechball *Heather questions Alejandro about his legs, to which he comments about them being asleep, and she is skeptical of that statement. Jo and Lightning add Duncan to their alliance, and agree to target Heather at their next elimination ceremony, and Courtney suggests Gwen, who is sitting near them and overhears the situation. She mentions that she's been nice all season, but spills her coffee all over Courtney, to which Jo agrees that she's villainous, along with Heather. Alejandro, however, compliments her to make her feel better. Zoey realises that her pendant was broken in the night, and she suspects Sierra, but Mike comments that Sierra was sleeping at the bottom of his bed the entire night to protect him, as his cabin was infested with rats. Lindsay and Zoey later become friends. After Scott arrives back from exile, he comments about Courtney being stressed and accidentally makes a weird statement that his papa told him, grossing her out, and she orders him away, to which he comments that he likes a bossy girl. Courtney is confused in the confessional, not knowing where this even came from. The villains manage to reach the bigger crate first in the challenge, and Jo, Duncan, Lightning and Gwen team up, along with Courtney, Scott, Alejandro and Heather together as well. Duncan feels joy when he shoots Mike, to which Gwen is unhappy about, but Jo congratulates him along with Lightning. However, Gwen accidentally fires the cannon at Duncan, to which he mentions that she might be villainous. She is later shot by Sierra, as she needs to wipe out anyone who could hurt her Mike. Jo makes Lightning take a leech for her, to which he does, and Jo shoots Sierra, making the score six to two, but to even the odds, the Heroes, Lindsay and Zoey, are granted with better guns. Later, Jo leaves Heather to take the leeches after an argument, to which Courtney happily takes out Lindsay, leaving Zoey against Alejandro, Jo and Scott. Eventually, Alejandro's legs and Scott's head are shot, to which Scott states that it's like his mother's kiss on the cheeks, which grosses her out. Jo later takes out Zoey, as her leech rebounds, causing the villains to win. Lightning is swapped onto the Heroes for a heroic act, and a bombshell takes the Flush of Shame. **'WINNER:' Villainous Vultures **'EXILE:' Duncan **'BOTTOM 2:' Sierra **'ELIMINATED: 'Lindsay Food Fright *Mike is reluctant to be in the losing cabin again, along with Zoey and Sierra, and Lightning mentions that he's the true Hero, but should still be in the Spa Hotel, and realises that his protein powder has gone missing, and they suspect that someone's been causing havoc on camp. Meanwhile, Jo and Heather still get a conflict, but eventually, this turns into a secret alliance which targets Courtney next. Gwen is shown to be upset, as she knows her team hates her, and believes her relationship isn't worth it anymore as Duncan can't trust her, and she despises that Courtney keeps rejecting her offers of friendship. Scott later compliments Courtney, but she turns him down, but then realises that he could become a useful ally. When the challenge is announced, Jo and Heather lead the team together, and Gwen goes first after spotting a quarrel, trying to prove her worth to the team. She barfs on Duncan, sidelining herself, and mentions that she doesn't even feel a spark with him anymore. After a long challenge, Sierra manages to win it for her team, as she can't risk being nearly eliminated again, as Mike allegedly needs her, to which he is shocked by. At the elimination ceremony, it comes down to Heather and Courtney, whom are both assured of their survival. Heather is eliminated, and has to take the Flush of Shame, and is furious with Jo, who lied about getting Gwen, Duncan and Alejandro to vote for Courtney with them. She waves goodbye, laughing, and Alejandro flirts with her as she leaves, and leans in for a kiss, but she slaps him and is flushed. **'WINNER:' Heroic Hamsters **'EXILE:' Lightning **'BOTTOM 2:' Courtney **'ELIMINATED: 'Heather Moon Madness *Courtney is annoyed to be back in the loser cabin, to which Scott tries to reassure her and bunks with her, and she is annoyed as there is only one cabin room due to the other one being infested. When a rat comes into the cabin, Courtney squeals, but Scott gets rid of it for her, to which she thanks him, but then realises that she was being nice to him, yells at him, and he still smiles through this. Gwen sits blankly at the top bunk, gloomily sketching to keep her sanity, and Alejandro walks on his hands to her, and mentions that he believes in her wisdom, and that she isn't a villain at all. When Scott falls victim to a rat trap, Duncan laughs at him, and Gwen mentions that she doesn't want to be dating a bad boy anymore, but doesn't want to break up with him either, to which Alejandro mentions that he'll be on her side no matter what. He mentions that he needs to be on her side, so that he'll have an ally and so that no one else partners with her. Zoey, Sierra and Mike are excited to be the winners for once, and enjoy their luxury, and Sierra notices as her phone breaks, which makes her go even more mad. During the Blue Harvest moon, Jo is insulted when Chris considers her team losers, and pulls a pun on his name, which Duncan and her bond over. During the challenge, Scott offers to protect Courtney, which she uses to her advantage. Gwen still tries to make amends with Courtney, but she just shoots daggers at her, and she runs the race with Alejandro instead, and is surprised that she's actually near him, due to his untrustworthy history. Meanwhile, Mike is annoyed with Sierra's carrying him around, but she mentions that she'll never let him out of her sight, and Zoey and Mike try to bond as much as they can throughout the challenge, but it is usually cut off by Sierra. Lightning speeds ahead of them, stating that he is their team's saving grace, and that the other three are losers. After a while of rampage, the Heroes get their first, but it is a non elimination episode, and Alejandro convinces Gwen to break up with Duncan, to which she successfully does. **'WINNER:' Heroic Hamsters **'EXILE:' Lightning No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition *Courtney realises that she does like Scott in a way, but denies it in her head, and hopes he's safe while he looks on Wawanakwa for the statue, as he believes it's not at Boney Island, in which he is actually getting chased by a Bear at that moment. Jo and Duncan discuss the break up, while Gwen and Alejandro begin to talk, and as Gwen goes to sketch something to keep her entertained, she discovers that her sketchbook has been ripped up, to which she is furious by. Meanwhile, Sierra and Zoey make a truce, to which Sierra agrees to ease up on Mike, as he has a girlfriend, and Sierra apologizes, mentioning that Cody broke up with her between seasons, and she needed a man to rely on. She mentions in the confessional that she's still going to love her new man, but she can't let Zoey know about it. During the challenge, Alejandro flirts with Zoey while she's alone finding eggs, while Mike and Sierra hunt for them and Lightning goes off on his own, as he's a lone strong wolf. Meanwhile, Gwen tries to deal with the break up, and Alejandro assists her through it, and Jo tries to cheer Duncan up with jokes so they can focus on winning, and after a while of teasing, they discover a giant nest of eggs. Meanwhile, Scott helps Courtney throughout the challenge, and takes on all the dangers to keep her safe, in which she is relieved by. Later on, the Heroes are in the lead due to Alejandro and Zoey, and at the bowl of eggs, he plants a kiss on her, making it look like she kissed him, as Mike watches from the distance. He is furious with this, but pretends that he didn't see it, and makes sure that Zoey didn't see him. Zoey mentions that she can't tell Mike about this yet, and wants to wait until the merge for a good opportunity. Eventually, the Villains win as Jo and Duncan brnig back a large supply of eggs, beating the Heroes by one. At the elimination ceremony, Zoey is revealed to be the flushee, and reconciles her friendship with Sierra at the Flush, after kissing Mike. She tells them to find out who's been taking the belongings. Zoey was eliminated as Sierra and Lightning voted for her, Zoey voted for Sierra, and Mike voted for Lightning. **'WINNER:' Villainous Vultures **'EXILE:' Scott **'BOTTOM 2:' Sierra **'ELIMINATED: 'Zoey Suckers Punched *Mike wakes up, finding himself rummaging through Scott's belongings and has a shark tooth in has hands, and is confused as to what he's doing in his sleep, and sneaks back to his cabin, where Sierra is scratching herself with her foot while sleeping like a dog at the end of Mike's bed, while Lightning sleeptalks about the superbowl. When the Villains awake, Jo notices that her whistle as been cracked, and is furious. Scott later arrives back from Boney Island, hugging Courtney. She pushes him off after he smells like pee, to which he explains what happens, and she is grossed out. During the challenge, Chris announces that three of the Villains can't compete to event the odds, and Jo, Scott and Gwen have to sit out, and Chris claims that Gwen is too villainous, which annoys her. Mike's opponent is a wooly beaver, which Sierra inteferes with and defeats it, giving them two points. Lightning has to fight Jo, and he reveals that he can't hit an alleged girl, which annoys him, so she punches him, and Lightning doesn't get a point, and Jo and Duncan fistbump after this. Alejandro defeats Jose, but Duncan fails to beat the kangaroo from World Tour, which Jo teases him about. Courtney has to fight Gwen, but after a while, they both give up as they become friends, and Chris gives them double points for putting gold in his course heart, and the Villains win. The Lightning does not get a marshmallow, and he was voted off by Sierra and Mike for not getting a point, and for being annoying. **'WINNER:' Villainous Vultures **'EXILE:' Scott **'BOTTOM 2:' Sierra **'ELIMINATED: 'Lightning You Regatta Be Kidding Me *Hello **'WINNER:' Jo **'EXILE:' Scott **'BOTTOM 2:' Courtney **'ELIMINATED: 'Sierra